


with music in my dreams and you here next to me

by manesalex



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alex Manes Loves Michael Guerin, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Malex Week 2020, Michael Guerin Loves Alex Manes, POV Alex Manes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manesalex/pseuds/manesalex
Summary: Michael and Alex’s daughter is learning to play the guitar.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	with music in my dreams and you here next to me

Alex stands just barely out of sight as he watches Michael gently correct the position of their daughter’s fingers on her guitar. It’s much too big for her, but Nora had insisted and Michael couldn’t refuse her anything. Not that Alex is any stronger than his husband.

He’d give both Nora and Michael anything they ask for.

Nora’s tongue is sticking out between her lips a bit in concentration as she tries to play the little bit Michael had taught her. Without the aid of the powers she had gotten from Michael.

He doesn’t notice Michael slipping away until he’s right next to him. “You know she wants to learn to play that guitar so she can be just like you,” Michael comments.

Alex wants to argue that that couldn’t possibly be the case. How could his absolutely perfect daughter want to be like him?

But he doesn’t argue, instead saying, “I suppose the music thing is better than thinking about joining the Air Force.”

“We’d have _words_ if she considered that,” Michael instantly replies.

Alex just smiles and leans into him. He relaxes completely when Michael moves behind him, wrapping his arms around Alex and pulling him against him.

“How’d we get so lucky?” Michael asks, pressing a kiss to Alex’s cheek.

Suddenly, Nora plays a discordant note and says, “Fuck!”

Alex turns more fully toward Michael, raising an eyebrow at him.

Michael looks embarrassed and guilty, but he doesn’t say anything. So Alex simply rolls his eyes and returns his attention to their daughter, who is currently trying to get her thick curls away from her face with limited success. Alex stifles a laugh when she gives up and returns her attention to her guitar.

“What do you think about another one?” Michael asks, pulling Alex against him once again. “A little kid with that smile of yours?”

Alex can’t help but blush and duck his head. Finally, he says, “We’d need to find a surrogate.”

“Isobel already volunteered,” Michael replies. “What do you say?”

Not that long ago, the thought of him raising a kid would have terrified Alex. But, looking at Nora and how wonderful she is, seeing Michael with their daughter, he wants what Michael is suggesting. So he finally answers, “Yes.”

He can feel Michael’s grin pressed against his neck as he pulls Alex closer.

They’ll have to talk about it more later, nail down all the other details. But, for now, Alex is perfectly content to stand here in Michael’s arms, watching their daughter completely butcher the song she’s just begun learning to play.


End file.
